FUE ESA MARCA
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Una 'simple' marca...¿Cuanto puede desencadenar? ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer? Ren y Kyoko están por descubrirlo...una reacción inesperada y hacen falta muchas explicaciones
1. Chapter 1

Hola! por acá les traigo esta historia que hace bastante rondaba mi loco cerebro... en realidad necesito seguir escribiendo la continuación de Serenata...para quienes la leen, paciencia chicas, esta semana espero subir el capítulo... ahora traigo este fic de mi autoría; los personajes son de Yoshiki Nakamura; sin más, pasen a leer

* * *

 **FUE ESA MARCA**

Ren estaba furioso… no, furiosísimo; Yashiro estaba pasmado observándolo y esperando ver las bocanadas de fuego que saldrían pronto de su boca…bueno, sí salían, pero en forma de insultos e improperios que harían llorar hasta un marinero, razón por la cual Yashiro lo llevó aparte para que no lo escuchara todo LME, no sería bueno para su imagen.

Probablemente suene exagerado pero por eso dicen que nunca enfurezcas a alguien que parece ser calmado, es mucho peor…y lo es más aún, si el motivo de la furia son los celos, los malditos celos que encienden bosques y corroen por dentro…y destruyen todo a su paso

El motivo? Por supuesto que era Kyoko... quien más si no? Y por extraño que parezca esta vez no tiene nada que ver con Fuwa Sho… bueno, eso esperamos por su bien.

Regresemos unos minutos en el tiempo…

Kyoko estaba iniciando el rodaje de un nuevo drama, su carrera ha estado ascendiendo y cada vez es más reconocido su trabajo; Ren esta vez no sabe de qué se trata su actuación, no la ha visto en su papel, ella no le ha consultado en nada y se siente un poco solitario; a pesar de tener una agenda exageradamente exigente, a él le gusta que ella lo busque por ayuda lo que no sucedió. Está enamorado, por completo perdido y esperando una oportunidad de saber si ella ya sanó su corazón y puede experimentar de nuevo el amor y darse cuenta que él siempre ha estado ahí para ella.

Kyoko ajena a las cavilaciones de Ren, estaba inmersa en las suyas, bastante parecidas por cierto, pero tuvo que dejarlas y concentrarse en el papel que representaría porque de su actuación dependía el permanecer en el drama o no. El director era muy exigente y ya que ella nunca había actuado un papel de ese tipo, la estaba poniendo a prueba para saber si rendía o no. Así que aquí estaban maquillándola para hacer la actuación más convincente; el drama era sobre ella actuando como una mujer locamente enamorada y la escena que representaría actualmente requería la marca de un chupetón y se la pintarían con maquillaje de forma que quedara realista, en vez de hacerla realmente ya que no era ese el propósito.

Actuaron convincentemente para el director y el resto del elenco, y después de finalizar salió disparada a buscar a Yashiro y Ren; quería darles las buenas noticias y con las prisas apenas se cambió; no se quitó el maquillaje puesto, ni 'el chupetón' porque no tenía tiempo; a esta hora estaban libres ambos y deseaba encontrarlos y pasar un momento agradable con ellos.

Al encontrarlos les gritó para que la esperaran y llegó muy agitada…. Los saludó muy feliz pero ambos estaban petrificados y es que su blusa tenía escote y era muy visible la marca; además que iba maquillada y se veía muy atractiva… la mente de ambos, actor y mánager, estaba procesándolo todo y entonces los celos acudieron, la furia surgió como volcán en erupción y enloqueció…

* * *

Probablemente haya continuación, ya saben que la inspiración es caprichosa y a veces se esfuma... van dos mini-fics que elimino a medio camino en estos días porque simplemente se fue a paseo doña inspiración... igual; si lees deja un review con tus críticas, sugerencias, opinión, porras o lo que sea...por favor...me alegran el dia, o la noche o la madrugada (la hora en la que los lea) a excepción de las ofensas...

Saludos! y abrazos especialmente a quienes me han añadido a mi o mis historias en su lista de favoritos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí actualizando esta historia...iba a ser el último episodio pero salió bastante extenso y como no es el afán de aburrirlas, decidí cortarlo y hacer dos... había dicho que actualizaba ayer pero apareció otra historia en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla primero para que no me perturbara el hilo de ésta... el punto es que acá esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste... pasen a leer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, nunca esperó esa reacción de Ren … y la de Yashiro también… la verdad es que aquí se encontraba pensando qué había hecho mal esta vez; porque no es nada normal que por un simple saludo la gente enloquezca. No, había algo más y la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Porque no encontraba lógica al hecho que después de su saludo se petrificaran ambos y luego Ren pusiera esa mirada oscura y terrible de las veces que se dejó llevar por el personaje de BJ… ese ser que no era Ren ni Cain y que la última vez que apareció por culpa de Shotaro terminaron en una situación bastante extraña y comprometedora; pero esta vez? A menos que ese idiota de Sho hiciera o dijera algo antes que ella apareciera… no, pero en LME no podía estar así que era imposible…

Lo más extraño fue que Yashiro al recuperarse un poco y ver a Ren, casi lo arrastró literalmente a otro sitio… y aunque se veía extraño, pero a Ren no le importó y se dejó llevar.

Después de pasar un rato pensando sin encontrar respuesta a semejante acertijo, Kyoko casi corrió buscando el lugar adonde podrían estar ambos y pedirles que le explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un lugar alejado de las oficinas principales, bastante solitario y por ello Kyoko al acercarse pudo escuchar los ¿gritos? De Ren

-No lo entiendo! No me pidas que me calme! Necesito saber quien es el bastardo que lo hizo para ir a matarlo!

Eso sorprendió más todavía a Kyoko..¿Qué le pudieron hacer a Ren para que hable así? Tal vez mataron a algún familiar, o golpearon a alguien preciado… mejor lo investigaba a detalle…y siguió acercándose y escuchando

-Tú sabes que nunca te digo nada por lo que haces o dices, pero como sigas gritando todas esas cosas y adornándolas con maldiciones y sandeces que nunca esperé escucharte; todos en LME te escucharán y ¿cómo quedaría tu imagen? Como la de un actor que tiene vocabulario de marinero… sabes que sería un tema candente para los periódicos amarillistas y..

-Al carajo con todo… bien sabes que justo ahora me importa una m… bueno, una miseria lo que digan de mí…necesito saber quién fue el maldito y romperle la cara!

-Ella no es de tu propiedad, y además sí te importa tu imagen, bueno, al Tsuruga Ren que conozco le importa…aunque ya no sé quien es el Ren que conozco porque también pensaba que ese actor no decía todo lo que está diciendo ahora

Eso confundió más a Kyoko…entonces era sobre una mujer? ¿Qué le habrán hecho?

-Mira Yashiro, sé que lo dices por mi bien, pero será mejor que te vayas, así como estoy podría empezar por romperte la cara a ti

-Si te hace sentir mejor, aunque no sé qué explicación darás al mundo al andar con un mánager con la cara rota…

-Perdón… es que verla así me descontroló… no tienes idea de todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza y no puedo imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre… no haciendo eso, no podría… Dios sabe que estuve a punto de matar a ese niño inmaduro de Fuwa el día que la besó frente a mí… y la noche que me esperó en el estacionamiento para decirme que ella le juró que nunca sentiría nada por mí. Y si fue él quien dejó esa marca en su cuello, esta vez no me detendré.

-Ren… te das cuenta que acabas de decir lo que sucedió esa noche y que nunca me lo dijiste? Así que por eso estuviste tan irritante y areciendo un asesino en la reunión… bueno, no importa… ahora el presente, a mí me sorprendió ver así a Kyoko chan y más el hecho que lo lucía como si no le importara que lo vieran… quién sería el que le dejó semejante chupetón?

Kyoko estaba petrificada esta vez…bien dicen que nunca debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas y aquí estaba, con más interrogantes que las que traía al inicio… era por ella y la marca? Sacó un espejo y al verse en él entendió una parte del embrollo… pero al recordar el resto de la conversación de ambos hombres, las manos empezaron a temblarle tanto que el espejo cayó al suelo delatando su posición… una carrera y una puerta abierta y ambos hombres viéndola sorprendidos y ella con el rostro, cuerpo, mente y nervios descompuestos…

Ahora sí que la había liado... y mucho...porque no tenía escapatoria

* * *

Y bien? qué les pareció? a quienes me escribieron, les dije que en este se explicaban sus cosas pero...ninguno ha explicado nada todavía jajajaja es que no podía obviar una parte aunque sea pequeña del descontrol de Ren... y sentí que de tenerla frente a él, no soltaría todo lo que sentía en el corazón XD

Gracias infinitas a quienes leen mis escritos y comentan en cada loca historia que se me ocurre... créanme que me hacen muy feliz... nos leemos pronto... muy pronto...saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! acá está el tercer y último episodio de esta loca historia... no quise cortarlo porque sentí que era de mal gusto dejarlos sin aclaración de nuevo... así que se hizo un poquitín largo...pero hoy si, prometo que ya no se quedarán con la interrogante.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son totalmente propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

Capítulo 3

Situaciones incómodas y desesperadas nos suceden a todos, a unos más a menudo que a otros y algunas más desesperantes que otras… pero no en el mismo nivel que Kyoko esa ocasión; no es como si todos los días la persona que amas 'te descubre cuando tú estás descubriéndola'… ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de escuchar que alguien te ama, y que tú amas a ese alguien, pero no te lo dijo a ti sino a su mánager… mientras tú escuchabas furtivamente; y más si ese alguien piensa que tú amas a alguien más y tienes un enredo amoroso con ese otro, al grado de dejarte una marca enorme y que tú la andes luciendo como si nada?

La culpable era ella misma, sin ninguna duda, ella y su desesperación, ella y su enamoramiento que la volvía más despistada, que la hizo salir corriendo y casi volando para encontrarlo sin quitarse el maquillaje que no era nada menos que un chupetón… ¿Qué pensaron todos cuantos la vieron? ¿Qué pasó una noche bastante ocupada con algún hombre? ¿Qué era una cualquiera? ¿Qué andaba luciendo esa marca de algunos labios masculinos señalándola como propiedad privada? Recordaba al director Konoe y su nerviosismo queriendo interrogar a los Heel sobre la chupada en el cuello de Caín… y ahora fue ella quien salió de esa forma frente a Tsuruga sin explicar nada… obviamente pensarían mal… pero su lista de cuestionamientos no terminaba ahí… seguía muuuy extensa después de escuchar lo que escuchó.

¿Ren sentía algo por ella? ¿La noche que la vio con Shotaro, ese idiota se lo fue a echar en cara a Ren luego de hacerla jurar a ella? ¿Cómo lo veía a la cara ahora? ¿Yashiro conocía los sentimientos de Ren? ¿Ren estaba maldiciendo y furioso por culpa suya? ¿Hablaba de matar a alguien? ¿Era ella? A este punto sus ojos eran dos remolinos… tanta interrogante la estaba enloqueciendo… quizá lo mejor era hacer de tripas corazón y enfrentarse a ello antes de enloquecer por completo.

Ren y Yashiro la veían sorprendidos ¿Habría escuchado todo? Según Yashiro, Ren estaba gritando, así que lo más probable era que hasta el Presidente Lory en su oficina haya escuchado; y acá era cuando empezaban las mortificaciones y remordimientos por dejarse llevar, por actuar y hablar precipitadamente… no era la manera que Ren había planeado para confesarse; tampoco pensó incluir en su confesión manías homicidas y dejar patente que era muy posesivo y celoso… todo su plan romántico de confesión que incluía hasta cosas de fantasía para dejarla más feliz, lo tiró al retrete él mismo con su ataque de furia; acá venía a pensar fríamente que si ella estaba en una relación con alguien, él no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse ni juzgarla, menos tratar de manipularla a su antojo… y eso era lo que había tratado de decirle su mánager; lo miró con disculpa… ya arreglaría las cosas con él, estaba claro que era un hombre maduro y comprensivo, digno de confianza y el mejor mánager que podía pedir.

Por ahora debía limpiar el desastre que hizo y disculparse con Mogami si no quería que ella se alejara por completo luego de ver sus verdaderos colores; sus sentimientos por ella no lo avergonzaban y se lo dejaría claro, pero tampoco la forzaría ni la presionaría… aún si esas palabras le supieran a vinagre al salir de sus labios; quería verla feliz y si ella encontró la felicidad no se la echaría a perder… de lo que se avergonzaba es de la retahíla de maldiciones y amenazas y locuras que soltó… ella era quien menos debió escucharlo porque un día le dijo a Kuon que admiraba tanto a Tsuruga que hasta lo veía como un dios… vaya dios que era; la decepcionaría por completo y no quería, prefería mil veces seguir solo como un sempai, un amigo o compañero para ella que verla alejándose del todo y despreciándolo. Así que después de un silencio en el que ambos actores estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Yashiro los observó, estuvo pensando también y decidió retirarse… esa conversación les concernía solo a ellos dos, ya después le pediría explicaciones a Ren; así que dijo:

-Si me disculpan, me retiro; creo que ambos tienen bastante de qué hablar –Y se marchó.

El silencio se volvió aún más tenso, ambos se miraron fijamente y después de un suspiro Ren dijo:

-Mogami san, deberíamos entrar y conversar… no creo que esto sea como para platicarlo en un pasillo

Ella se levantó aun sin pronunciar palabra… todavía no sabía que decir ni por donde comenzar; además que seguía con su largo cuestionario interno; así que le siguió y después de cerrar la puerta, Ren se la quedó mirando unos segundos para luego decir:

-Perdóname Mogami san, por tu expresión supongo que escuchaste todo lo que no debí decir; no fue de un caballero y créeme que estoy muy avergonzado de mí mismo. Creo que entiendes mis sentimientos por ti, pero para dejar las cosas en claro te diré que sí, me he enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo; sin embargo, eso no me da derecho para decir lo que dije… si tú amas a alguien estás en toda la libertad de hacerlo que yo no te obligaré a quererme a mí; no te sientas presionada si es esa la razón por la que no dices nada, sé que me equivoqué y lo lamento tanto…

-Tsuruga san, yo lo lamento por escuchar a hurtadillas, no debí hacerlo… y con lo que dices referente a tus sentimientos por mí, quiero que sepas que no me molestó; si no dije nada antes fue porque estaba confusa y luego me preguntaba si esto era real… desde hace unos días me enteré que también me enamoré de ti, pero sentía que era un atrevimiento de mi parte y que estabas muy por encima del nivel de una novata como yo… pero que digas que me amas es como un sueño hecho realidad; créeme, no amo a nadie más, si es por la marca en mi cuello que pensaste mal, es solo maquillaje para una prueba de actuación; y con las prisas por buscarte a ti y Yashiro san, olvidé quitármelo y…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas de golpe… Ren al escucharla pensó en lo idiota que había sido, en que casi la pierde por unos celos infundados; el que ella lo amara, lo hacía el hombre más dichoso del mundo… y que haya olvidado quitar el maquillaje por ir a verlo a él, le provocó tanta ternura que la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; justo como había querido hacer tantas veces, como aquella noche en Guam donde tuvo que poner distancia y sostenerse sus propios brazos para que no cobraran vida propia y la abrazaran sin permiso…. Ahora no había necesidad de contenerse, podía demostrarle sus sentimientos con hechos y palabras, podía perderse en su suavidad y dulce aroma…

Le debía una disculpa y una explicación a Yashiro, pero más tarde; ahora estaba en su mundo feliz disfrutando de lo que creyó imposible luego de ver esa marca en su cuello… y pensando en ello dijo:

-Kyoko –Ella se sonrojó al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre y sin honorífico- ¿Puedes quitarte esa marca? La próxima vez que necesites una, no usarás maquillaje… ya me encargaré yo de hacerte todas las que quieras –Dijo con su sonrisa más seductora, causando estragos en la pobre chica que sentía todo el cuerpo tembloroso y derretido con tantas sensaciones de golpe.

-Tsuruga…

-Ren… dime Ren nada más

-Ren ¿Puedes soltarme? –Él se la quedó mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas extra… ¿de verdad quería separarlo de ella tan pronto? Kyoko era tan cruel – Estás castigado hasta que me expliques por qué pensaste tan mal de mí… ¿Crees que voy haciendo esto con cualquiera? Solo como Setsu me atreví y casi muero en el intento… no te imaginas como estaba interiormente y ahora vienes tú y piensas así de mi persona! Te dije que defendería mi pureza con mi vida!

-Bueno, me pareciste muy diestra esa noche –le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa; al verla echando chispas añadió –Fueron los celos preciosa, ellos me impidieron pensar con claridad… si no recuerdas, hace un momento estaba gritando que no soportaría verte en manos de otro hombre y al ver en tu cuello una marca que no era hecha por mí, me cegué… perdóname de nuevo... esa noche te dije que soy solo tuyo ¿recuerdas? No era Cain sino yo quien te hizo esa promesa… y ahora mi amada princesa, ven acá… necesito abrazarte por todas las veces que lo deseé y no pude… que sepas que fueron muchas; así que vete preparando porque no te dejaré ir nunca más.

* * *

Y bueno? llegamos al final... traté de no dejarlo muy abierto esta vez... por ello me tardé tratando de encontrar una manera XD  
Gracias, miles de gracias a quienes siempre leen y comentan... se los agradezco en el alma... a quienes me han dicho que me seguirán en todas las locuras que escribo, mi agradecimiento eterno y un abrazo rompe huesos... Espero esta historia les haya gustado tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola... sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias; pueden dejarlos en un review...

Feliz dia!


	4. pílogo

Dije que no haría epílogo, pero luego resultó esto =)

Disclaimer. Los personajes son completamente propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

Epílogo

Kyoko iba apresurada hacia TBM, Yashiro la acompañaba… tenían que apresurarse para llegar justo a tiempo de la grabación; esta vez Lory que como siempre la involucraba en líos, la metió a un anuncio sobre violencia intrafamiliar notificándole hacía poco, cuando solo faltaban unas horas para la filmación del dichoso anuncio.

Kyoko al enterarse, lo primero que pensó fue en que gustosa quedaría en uno donde asesinas a tu jefe o al menos le propinas su buena paliza… es que parecía que a él le encantaba ponerla en apuros; pero la respuesta de Lory, ya sea por sinceridad o por tranquilizarla y salvar su pellejo fue que no se podía negar a un pedido de una organización que abogaba por los derechos humanos, y más en este caso que era lucha en favor de la mujer; además que ellos llegaron con una buena oferta y mucha amabilidad; estaban muy apenados de solicitar una actriz sin dar mucho tiempo pero resultó que quien lo protagonizaría sufrió un percance de último momento y no se hizo presente… pero LME tenía buena fama de tener muchos actores talentosos y le solicitaban al Presidente Lory alguien capaz y responsable y pues él pensó en Kyoko…

Eso la tranquilizó un poco, significaba que él confiaba en las capacidades de ella… pero entre eso y el largo momento que ocuparía Ten para maquillarla, la dejaban con el tiempo escaso para llegar al sitio donde filmarían… no le avisó a Ren, lo haría más tarde para no preocuparlo; es que era un novio sobreprotector… no la molestaba en absoluto, al contrario le encantaba que se comportara como Cain cuando pensó que ya no tendría a ese chico tierno, mimado y protector; pero no quería interrumpirlo de momento en su trabajo, así que al salir de donde la maquilló Ten, se fueron disparados con Yashiro; llegaron, encontraron aparcamiento y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo procurando a la vez que nadie la reconociera.

Esta vez tenía razones para ocultarse, por ello llevaba la cabeza tapada con un paño y trataba que su rostro no se viera tampoco… es que para hacerlo creíble, le habían pintado unos hematomas terribles, un ojo parecía que casi se lo sacaron de un golpe y tenía marcas de golpes y sangre por el rostro y cuello… Ten por algo era la diosa del maquillaje… se veía todo tan realista que si no fuera el apuro, Kyoko habría pasado mucho tiempo admirando el trabajo que había hecho con ella; pero si alguien ajeno a la misión que tenían entre manos lo veía, estaba segura que lo malinterpretaría todo; esta vez agradecía no ser muy reconocida, aunque el problema era Yashiro, el cual sí era muy conocido por casi todo el mundo del espectáculo… mientras caminaban, iban pidiendo que nadie la viera, y cuando casi llegaban, escucharon una voz tan familiar que dijo:

-Kyoko? Yashiro? Que hacen por acá a estas horas? –Imposible... ¿por qué Ren entre todas las personas?

Él iba disparado a buscarla cuando vio a Yashiro y a esa pequeña figura tan conocida y amada por su persona… nunca esperó que se quedaran envarados ambos como si habrían dado hasta la vida para que el no apareciera… esto le olía mal, muy mal… ¿Qué era lo que trataban de ocultarle? Y al acercarse lo vio… vio de qué se trataba, Kyoko parecía como si acabara de recibir la paliza de su vida… ¿Qué era lo que se había perdido en las horas que estuvo alejado de ellos?

Sintió la furia fluir por sus venas, esto era una de esas cosas imperdonables; nadie se atrevía a tocar a su chica y salía indemne… y Yashiro se las pagaría también… ¿Qué manera de cuidar a Kyoko era esa? ¿Por qué no le avisaron? ¿Quién sería el imbécil de hacerle algo así a su preciada joya? Lo molería a golpes hasta quedar satisfecho…

Y los otros dos al ver su reacción, entendieron lo que pasaba por su cabeza; y antes de que se desatara una tormenta en ese lugar, Kyoko le dio un fuerte abrazo, le susurró al oído 'Lo siento, te explico más tarde' un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin darle tiempo a nada… Yashiro lo miró con disculpa y casi corrió detrás de ella dejando a un Ren totalmente perdido; luego de reaccionar se fue por donde se habían ido los otros dos y llegó al sitio de filmación en donde atando cabos sueltos, entendió todo y estuvo a punto de darse con la cabeza contra la pared más cercana por ser tan idiota y permitir que el maquillaje lo engañara de nuevo

Momentos después que salió Kyoko, lo vio con una sonrisa y entendió que su confusión se había ido… entonces le dijo:

-Lo siento amor, sé que me dijiste que las marcas que necesitara tú me las harías, pero estas no te las podía pedir

-Tienes razón princesa, pero pudiste avisarme antes… si no quieres que tu novio se muera pronto por problemas del corazón, deja de darle estos sustos; creí que tendría que matar a alguien

Unos pasos más allá estaba Yashiro respirando aliviado que esta vez se salvó de la ira de Ren… parecía que desde que se enamoró de Kyoko, se había vuelto más dramático y exagerado en lo que a ella se refería y el pobre mánager sentía que su vida peligraba a veces… pero se maravillaba a la vez de como es el poder del amor… Kyoko lo amansaba tan fácilmente… a ese enorme hombre y su enorme furia…. suspiró y sonrió viéndoles… cualquiera envidiaría la relación especial de ese par de idiotas

* * *

Y ahora sí, definitivamente diré: FIN DE LA HISTORIA

Saludos!


End file.
